


Three Months

by Hiighanxiety (hauntedonut)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Forgive Me, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Other, Random & Short, Tired Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedonut/pseuds/Hiighanxiety
Summary: Hank is tired, and he misses his son Connor.
Kudos: 17





	Three Months

**Author's Note:**

> This only took me like 30 minutes to write, it's garbage, I'm sorry.  
> I joined the fandom late, but hey, as they say, "better late than never".  
> Hope you like it, I haven't written in ages.  
> 

It was 3 months after the deviant revolution, three months since he’d seen the annoying RK800. Hank hated the boy when they first met, there’s no denying that, but looking back, he had a hard time remembering why. Sure the android asked a lot of unnecessary questions, didn’t mind his business, and just knew how to get in the way, but Hank found it endearing in a way. It’s ironic, an android made to be perfect turns out clumsy and awkward.

It was intriguing watching the boy grow from just a machine to the determined man he was when he left to assist the deviant leader, but it was exceptionally hard watching him leave. Somewhere along the way, Hank began seeing him as a son. Not the son he’d lost, but a new man he felt he helped shape. He didn’t want to let Connor leave, in fact, he wanted nothing more than to lock him in his house till the whole revolution got solved, but that wouldn’t have been any different from how Connor was treated before. He couldn’t do that to somebody he cared for.

When Connor left, he promised Hank he would come back, he promised that his leaving wouldn’t be the end… but Hank never heard from him after that. Three months of silence, three months of agonizing stress, sleepless nights, and fear. Fear that Connor hadn’t made it out alright. Though he was afraid, Hank was ok with not hearing from his son. He was ok thinking the new deviant hadn’t wanted to contact him, had decided to forget him, rather than the more painful alternative. Hank couldn’t lose two sons.

~~

It was early, dewing morning when Hank was roused up from a short, two hours of sleep to a knocking on his door. The sound pierced at his eardrums, the sleeplessness thrumming painfully in the back of his skull. In some ways, he’d rather wake up with a hangover headache rather than deal with this. Hank eased himself out of bed, he leans down to pet Sumo on the head before stepping from his bedroom.

The person at the door knocked again, though this time it’s stronger, more persistent. Hank groaned as the chilled air eats at his joints and makes every inch of him ache. He felt older than he was, but it had been years since he actually felt good. The door hinges creak as he swings it open with more strength than he felt he possessed after just waking up.

He hadn’t expected to see Connor gazing at him from his porch, but even if he had, he probably would have still felt like a ton of bricks fell onto his chest. His breathing grew shallow as he gazed into the warm, smiling eyes he missed so much. Connor looked the same, still dressed impeccably, albeit more relaxed. His eyes glowed more than the last time they met and his smile... It was a genuine and warm smile.

In his dazed state, he missed Connor’s warm voice greeting him. All he could think was why, even if he felt happy.

“Why are you here Connor? You deviated, didn’t you? You should be with your people.” His deep, tired voice asks. Even to his own ears, he heard how badly he sounded; he wondered how Connor felt about it. Connor looked confused, not a new expression to hank, but it did look more alive, more exaggerated… more genuine. Hank felt a small smile settle on his face.

“Markus said I did all I could for them, he said I should be with friends or family now.” He watched Connor’s face shift as he decided what he wanted to say.  
“I don’t have any friends and I don’t know many people in New Jericho. However, when he said family, I thought of you, Hank. It may be weird to say, but I recognized you as family. Would it be inappropriate for me to say you’re like a father figure to me?” He asks. Though he’s deviated now, there’s still a stiffness about him, something just a little awkward. Hank shook his head, some things really don’t change.

“Fuck if I know Connor. Think of me how you want, ” He turned his back and walked back inside, he noted that he didn’t feel quite so heavy now, almost light even. Connor was back, he didn’t need to worry anymore.

“Can I come in, Hank? I know you were sleeping, I’d hate to bother you.” Connor said from his spot on the porch. Hank stopped and turned, he gave the new deviant an irked look.

“You already ruined that when you knocked, just get inside.” He mutters a curse under his breath, he’s too tired for this.

[Twitter](http://twitter.com/hiighanxiety) [Instagram](http://instagram.com/hauntedonut/)


End file.
